The Best Valentine's Day
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: Axel's not giving Sora any ideas on his Valentine's Day gift. An AkuSora Oneshot!


**Author's Note: This is my first AkuSora Oneshot so be nice. And sorry that's it's late for Valentine's Day. **

**--  
**

I have been dating my boyfriend for about a year. We went all the way only a few weeks ago, but we've done it a few times more. Although he's cocky and can be a big pain. He's really sweet and loving. I'm totally in love with him.

Our relationship was just about perfect, accept for one thing. No one knows about our relationship. We can never act like a real couple in public because of the chance of someone finding out about us.

I'm known as a geek in our school. The kind of kid that you'd cheat off of in Math class. But unlike me, Axel is the most popular person in the school. Even the teachers give him special treatment.

I know I am more afraid then Axel to tell everyone about us. I've seen too many times in movies that people don't except two guys being together. I also didn't want to ruin Axel's popularity rank since he's dating a geek like me.

So usually in school we didn't notice each other. But when we were alone, like in the bathroom, we would totally make up for it. We wouldn't have sex or anything, but we were known to give blowjobs to each other.

I was pretty okay with how our relationship was. Sure I wished we could be like a normal couple. Hold hands in the hallway, know people would leave if they saw both of us in the bathroom. But I knew that would never happen, so right now I'll just be grateful of what we do have.

It was Valentine's Day today plus it was on a Friday so Axel and I couldn't do anything romantic until we got home from school. I was so looking forward to school ending. Axel was more romantic then he looked. His wild fire red spikes and tattoos under his eyes kinds gave him a bad boy look.

This was our first Valentine's Day as a couple so I knew Axel had something big planned, but I didn't know what. He didn't give me any clues when we talked until morning last night. I wanted to know so badly what he was planning.

I was thinking that he set up a fancy dinner for us. Maybe a stroll along the beach? But I was fine with just rough sex all night long. I think my body knew it was Valentine's Day today because it has been needy the whole day.

Well half the day since it was only lunch. The day had taken forever and I still had to go through more of it. I knew Axel was torturing me. I had begged for a good hour on the phone last night to tell me what he had planned. But he still didn't budge.

I was eating lunch with my bunch of friends. My back was to the table where Axel always sat at with his popular friends. If we sat looking at each other I knew we wouldn't be able to look away. Plus I knew I would tease him by sucking on my finger or fork.

Anyone that went to school knew that the lunchroom was always really loud. And that's what it was on this Friday. Or more like everyone was screaming, but it probably was because it was Valentine's Day. Everyone was sitting with their partner and just talking.

I was really jealous. I could never sit with Axel like that. We couldn't even talk to each other. It just wasn't fair that I couldn't do anything with Axel. Our parents knew that we were friends so we didn't have a problem going to each other's house, but they didn't know we were a couple so we could only have sex if no one was around. Which wasn't enough for us. Growing boys needed their sex.

It was strange to hear the lunchroom quite down and that's what it was doing. I looked around at everyone and they were all staring in one direction. Something must be up. I knew that no one had tripped because they would all be laughing. But they were all whispering to each other.

"Can I have everyone's attention?"

Holy shit I fucking knew who that voice belonged to. But why was he yelling for everyone in the lunchroom to stop what they were doing and look at him? Or course everyone did. It was like if the president had an announcement, just about everyone listened to it.

I turned around to see Axel standing on top of his lunch table. I gave him a puzzled look. I really didn't know what he was going to do. He smiled and winked at me. I kinda had a bad feeling about this.

"First off I'd like to wish everyone a Happy Valentine's Day. And now, everyone here as witnesses, I'd like to give my lover a special Valentine's Day present."

I heard everyone start to whisper. I had heard the rumors that people were turned down because Axel already had someone special to him. I sure hoped he was talking about me. He'd have some explaining to do if it wasn't.

I couldn't help but feel my heart drop. We told each other to never tell people about us. And yet Axel was going to give a present to someone special to him. Did that mean he didn't like me anymore? That he was going to give a gift to someone else?

I knew Axel saw the hurt in my eyes and plastered on my face. He gracefully jumped down from the table. It was like being in an art museum because everyone's eyes were following him as he made his way down one of the aisles.

He was walking towards me, a soft smile on his face. I could feel my face start to heat up, my heart beat start to quicken and my breathing had become uneven.

Axel stopped in front of me. He bowed elegantly and held out his hand for me like a gentleman would to ask a lady to dance. I was afraid to grab his hand. If I did everyone would know about us. Axel's life would be ruined. I didn't want to do that to him.

His head looked up at me from his bowing position. A smile still on his face. "Take my hand, Sora." My breathing hitched when he said my name. I had missed him saying my name like that.

I slowly reached out to him and softly grabbed his hand. He tightened his grip on my hand and straightened up in to a normal stand. He gently pulled me off my seat, turned and started to pull my down the aisle towards his table again.

My face was on fire now. I could see all the people staring and whispering to their neighbors as we passed. I tried to pull my hand from Axel's and run far far away from everyone, but he didn't let go. I didn't like his Valentine's gift to me so far.

We finally reached his table. It seemed like it took years to travel to it. But I knew this "special present" wasn't done with just because we got to a table. He stepped on to a chair and jumped up on to the table again.

I looked up at him. I was so not going on to that table where everyone could see us. But Axel was just not going to let me get away. He leaned down and grabbed my upper arm in his strong hold.

With his help I was now on top of the table everyone's eyes were on. I felt myself flinch. I was just waiting for people to scream at us with disgust. But I suddenly relaxed when I felt Axel's hand lift my chin. My eyes opened to see him still grinning at me.

"I have something for you, Sora." His hand fell from my chin, I felt the sudden loneliness from the loss of contact. His right hand went behind his back. I knew he had something for me.

He pulled out a red rose in his hand. The flower was perfect. The thorns had been removed; none of the petals were damaged. It looked like it had been really expensive.

I gaped down at the brilliantly presented rose. I couldn't believe something as beautiful was a gift for me. It looked way more suitable for a movie star. But Axel insisted that I take it.

My hand grasped around the thin stem of the flower. Axel casually let go and I pulled it close to my chest. I couldn't feel my heart beating anymore, it was going much too fast.

I couldn't stop myself from tearing up. Axel had planned this whole thing, bought this expensive rose all for me. I felt like an idiot for thinking Axel liked someone else. He loved me, he really did.

"Axel… I have a gift for you too." I stepped forward and clung to his chest. I felt his arms swing around my waist. My own hands slipped between his spiky hair and gripped them tightly, I wasn't going to let Axel end this until I wanted to.

I lifted on to the tips of my toes so I could reach Axel's lips. I softly pressed my own lips to his open ones. We shared a passionate kiss for what seemed like forever, neither one of us wanting it to end.

All the students in the lunchroom started to applaud and whistle. I could feel a tear fall from my eyes and run down my cheek. And that's when I knew it was the best Valentine's Day in my life.


End file.
